I'll Never Run
by loveknowsnoboundries
Summary: Jeff and Nick face troubles, but have always stuck by eachother. Will they ever relaize love has always been there? / Sorry suck at summaries! Plz Review! 3
1. Introduction

_Jeff woke up to the sound of a hospital monitor beeping. He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. He looked around him, the pale green walls, ugly white tile, and the bed in front of him. Rubbing his neck, he looked at the fragile boy lying on the bed. He reached out and grabbed Nick's bandaged hand. He pushed back his friends' dark brown hair. He looked so weak. How could I have let this happen! He thought. I'm his best friend. I should have known. Why didn't he come to me?_

_The nurse walked in, her white sneakers squeaking with every step she took. Squeak. Squeak. Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the nurse answered his question._

_"He'll be fine," she said with a smile. "In fact, it looks like he's waking up now."_

_Jeff looked at Nick's broken body, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Nick stirred, opening his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. Jeff got up and sat down on the side of Nick's bed. _

_"Where am I? Is this heaven?" Nick wondered aloud._

_"Hey man, you're at the hospital, how are you feeling?" Jeff choked out. He was on the verge of tears, seeing Nick alive, and hearing him believe he was in heaven. _

_"I'm alive. Jeff. Jeff I'm so sorry."_

_Jeff didn't know what to say. He should be the one who's saying sorry, not Nick. He should have been there, he should have known. It's his job. Nick means the world to him. _

_"Nick, shh, it's okay," Jeff hushed, "It's all gonna be okay. I'm so sorry Nick, this is all my fault, I shou-" _

_"No, Jeff it's my fault. I should have told you about what was going on. I chose to leave you in the dark. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to end my life, I should have talked to someone," Nick croaked. _

_"Nick, you can tell me anything, you're my best friend. I need you." _

_"Just listen, okay? Please don't leave me," Nick whispered._

_"Never."_

_Nick went into how 3 guys at school kept pushing him, and calling him names. They told him he was worthless, called him faggot. Faggot. God, how he hated that word. He could practically hear them chanting it as they beat him, pushed him, and taunted him. Then when they told him he should just end his life, he relented. He gave in to the blissful thought of nothingness. He didn't want to deal with all the pain, and the secrets, and the lies anymore. I was pushed off a swing. I tripped on my shoelace. I spilt coffee on my hand. Where did it end? _

"_Nick, I'm so, so sorry I let this happen!" Jeff wailed._

"_Shh, Jeff it's fine, I'm fine. I got a second chance. I'm not going back there. Not to that person. That life. It was hell, Jeff," Nick said calmly. _

"_Nick," Jeff said, remembering something from Nick's story, "Why would they call you a faggot?"_

_Nick tensed at the word. He also didn't know what to say to Jeff. Should I tell him? He thought. He took a deep breath._

"_I mean then again, maybe they call everyone that-"Jeff had started._

"_Jeff, I'm, I'm..." Nick stumbled._

"_Nick? You can say it. I won't run. I promise," Jeff said._

"_I'm gay, Jeff."_

_Jeff thought about this. It's not that he wasn't surprised. Nick had never had a girlfriend before, let alone talk about it whenever Jeff would mention girls. But the idea of Nick being gay wasn't completely surprising to him. He also didn't know what to say to Nick to explain he didn't care that he was gay, without making it seem like he didn't care that this was hard for Nick. _

"_Okay," was all he could think of._

"_You're not upset? You don't hate me?" Nick asked hopefully._

"_Of course not, Nick. You're my best friend, and I love you no matter what. This doesn't change anything."_

"_I was scared you would run away from me, or hate me, like everyone else."_

"_How many people have you told?" Jeff wondered aloud._

"_No one, until now that is. Not even my family. But I just know that everyone will hate me. See what those guys did to me, what they pushed me to do? No one will like me." Nick sighed._

"_That's not true. You're family is loving, and completely accepting. And if you have no one else, you'll always have me. That's a promise," Jeff whispered._

"_Thank-you," Nick said, tears forming in his brown eyes. Jeff leaned down and hugged Nick tightly, showing him that he'd always be there, and that he would protect him from now on. _

"_You can tell me anything, from now on, please tell me if something's going on. I'll always be there. I'll never run," Jeff said when they pulled apart._

"_Never?"_

"_Never." _


	2. Leaving the Past Behind

That had been 2 years ago, when the two of them were 14. Now, being 16, they had started high school, Nick had come out to his parents (Who had been shocked but completely accepting, as Jeff had anticipated), and were still as inseparable as ever. That is until one day, Derek, the school's tough jock/homophobic asshole, over heard a rather private conversation between Jeff and Nick.

"I just don't see the big deal in it."

"Everyone would hate me."

"That's not true. I don't. You're parent's don't."

"That's different. Think of what would happen to me if everyone knew. Remember what those guys 2 years ago did? I almost killed myself. Well I did. But I-"

"I know, Nick, I was there. It's not like I'm gonna make you come out, I just don't see the big deal in whether a person is gay or not. You're sexuality doesn't change who you are."

"I know that, and you know that, but everyone else? Some people just don't like it. And I don't want to risk a relapse of grade 8."

"Okay. I get it. Sorry I won't bring it up again."

"It's fine, thanks."

_Oh, my, GOD! Nick is gay! What does that make Jeff, his freaky gay boyfriend?_ Derek thought to himself. _I'm going to ruin them. _

The next day, when Nick and Jeff went to school, everyone was staring at them. Some gave them sympathetic looks.

"What's up with everyone today?" Jeff asked Nick. But before he could answer...

"FAGS!" someone shouted. The two boys were pushed to the floor, kicked multiple times, hearing chanting of obscene words. When the assailants left, Jeff crawled over to Nick.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"How did they find out?" Nick sobbed.

"I don't know, Nick, but we have to get out of here. Let's go, I'll take you home."

Jeff and Nick stumbled their way to Jeff's truck. When the 15 minute drive was over, and they reached Nick's house, Jeff helped him get to the door. Nick's mom was in the living room watching T.V. when they stumbled through the door. Gasping, she helped the boys.

"What happened?" she shrieking.

"They found out mom, they all know!" Nick cried.

"We don't know how," Jeff said, answering Mrs. Duval's next question.

"I'm not going back there, please don't make me," Nick cried. There was a heavy silence in the room. Finally, Nick's mom broke it.

"I'll talk to your father. I read about a school, Dalton something, and there's a zero-tolerance bullying policy. It's enforced. I'll see if we can hook up your transfer," she said softly. She left the room to call her husband.

"Really?" Nick said. "Wait, Jeff, they hurt you too. Oh my god, it's my fault they hurt you, oh my god, Jeff it's all my fault!" Nick sobbed.

"No Nick, it's fine, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. I'll be okay. Where's Dalton?" Jeff asked.

"Westerville," said Nick's mom said, coming back into the room.

"Westerville?" Nick and Jeff both shouted.

"Yeah, we're heading down there this weekend; you start on Monday next week. We'll pack soon."

"So soon?" Nick said.

"Nick, I guess, this, I mean..." Jeff stumbled to find the perfect words.

"Jeff..."

"I'll miss you. I mean, stay in touch, okay? I have to go home," Jeff said glancing at the clock. "Good luck. Bye." Jeff walked to the door, smiling as he opened it, and stepped out.

"Wait Jeff!" Nick called, but it was too late. Jeff was gone. He trudged up to his room to pack, but instead, lay on his side on the bed, crying softly, looking at a picture of him and Jeff. The 2 had been friends since Kindergarten, and now he was leaving. Jeff would stay here. Meet a new best friend. Jeff would be okay without him. But he wouldn't be okay without Jeff. He lay there for what seemed like years, thinking of all the memories they'd shared, all the pranks they'd pulled, how they were always there for each other. How much he loved Jeff. _Wait, what? _He loved Jeff. _Oh my god._

It was too late for realizing things like that now.

Nick pushed the thought from his mind, and got started on his packing, trying with all his might to stop thoughts of Jeff from his mind.


	3. Growing to a New Place

Jeff's P.O.V

As soon as I closed the door, I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. _Nick was leaving._ Nick would go to Dalton, meet a new best friend, and go on with his life. He'd be safe. He'd be fine without me. But I won't be fine without him. I walked to my car, trying to stop the millions of thoughts of Nick from flooding my mind.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night, staring at the picture of Nick and me from the Valley Fair. I thought about all the good times we had. I missed him already. How was I going to go on without him?

I heard a knock at my door. My mom popped her head in.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom, I-"the tears started to fall again. My mom came into my room and sat down beside me. She rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder, when finally she spoke.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nick's leaving. Moving to Westerville to go to Dalton Academy," I sobbed.

"Why is he leaving?" she asked.

"He was getting picked on again, and it wasn't safe for him anymore."

"Why were they picking on him?" she asked.

"Mom, Nick, he's well, he's gay," I said softly.

"Really? Huh, so does that mean you two are together?" _Wait, what?_ My mom thought Nick and I were together? _But I'm not, I mean, I don't think I..._

"No, mom, I'm not, well I don't think I am anyways," I stumbled. _Am I? _

"Oh okay, well I'll love you either way. You know that?" she said smiling.

"Yeah mom, I know."

"Okay well good-night honey,"

"Night mom," I said.

I went to bed that night questioning myself, and everything that I thought I understood. But every time I came to the conclusion I was straight, one thought kept coming back to me, telling me I was wrong, that I was meant to live a different life. That one thought was what kept me up all night, filling me up with longing, regret, and more importantly, no matter how confusing and frustrating, love.

_Nick._

Third P.O.V

Months passed, and Nick and Jeff had kept in touch. Jeff put up with homophobia at school, as people still believed him to be gay. He wasn't even sure himself, but he did know one thing. If he ever got to see Nick again, he was going to tell him in person, just how he was feeling. Jeff was pretty sure he loved Nick. But he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Nick had told Jeff all about Dalton, and the Warblers, and what life was like in the dorms. Nick had a single room, seeing as he came to Dalton later than everyone else had. Jeff loved hearing about Dalton, and how much fun Nick was having. He was so happy that Nick was finally safe. He remembered waking up that day years ago in the hospital after Nick's attempted suicide. Jeff never wanted Nick to go back there. He cared about him too much.

Nick listened as Jeff told him about how life was back in public school. Derek still being a jerk, dying all of his football gear pink, taunting him. Nick wished with all of his heart that there was something he could do. But the only thing that would be good for both of them was to have Jeff come to Dalton.

One morning at school, Jeff was on his way to history when Derek stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Going somewhere fag?" he spat.

"Leave me alone, Derek," Jeff said with a sigh. He was used to this by now, and all it did was tire him out.

"Make me, queer."

"Look Derek, I did nothing to you, why don't you just drop it and go on with your pathetic life."

"Don't push me, freak," Derek said, lowering his face to Jeff's, his breath hot on Jeff's face.

"Let, me, by," Jeff said slowly, annunciating every word. Derek shoved Jeff backwards, and then pushed him into a locker. Jeff's head swung back and slammed into the locker door. He slumped to the ground, the air being knocked out of him.

"Fuck you." Derek kicked him in the gut, _hard._ Jeff lurched forwards, clutching his stomach, trying to get his breath back. Derek turned and walked away, leaving Jeff in a clump on the dirty floor.

When Jeff got home, his mom noticed him staggering, and came over to help him sit down.

"What happened to you?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Nothing, I just, it's-"Jeff groaned in pain.

"Jeff honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Derek, he pushed me a bit, it's nothing I'm-"he gasped for breath. It hurt to talk.

"That's it, I'm calling your father." Jeff winced. The last time his mom called his father, he didn't sleep at all that night. The yelling was so loud.

"Mom, it's fine, don't bother him, I'm sure his girlfriend is keeping him too busy to worry about us anyways." Jeff's father walked out on them when he was 7. He remembered coming home from school to his mom crying, and his dad being nowhere in sight.

"No, he is going to help me pay for this, you're not going back there," she said defiantly.

"Where am I going to go?" Jeff asked.

"I want to transfer you to Dalton. I've wanted a reason since you mentioned Nick going there. I wanted a better reason to let you go, besides your best friend being there. Well, now I have a reason. You're going to Dalton."

"Mom, are you serious?" Jeff asked, excitement flooding him entirely.

"Yes Jeff, you're going to Dalton. I'll make sure of it."

_Nick. I'm going to see Nick! _


	4. Jeff

Jeff walked into his new dorm at Dalton Academy. He'd managed to keep his transfer a secret from Nick, in hopes of surprising him when Nick came back from class. His mom had talked to principal into giving Jeff the spare bed in Nick's dorm. The room was small, but big enough for the 2 of them. There was bathroom off of the side wall, which contained Nick's grooming supplies. Jeff looked around the room, noticing the organized mess he knew all too well.

He walked over to the empty bed, sat down his bag containing his clothes, textbooks, and other personal belongings. He started unpacking, when the door opened revealing a frazzled looking Nick. Books and bags were hanging off of him, as he rushed into the room to get started on the heavy work load Dalton supplied.

"Hey Nick," Jeff said calmly.

"Hey Jeff," Nick said, not really paying attention.

"Lot's of homework?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, tons. I have a book report due tomorrow, a French essay, and a math test to study for," Nick said in a rush.

"You suck at French," Jeff giggled.

"Yeah, I know, wait, Jeff? What are you doing in my room?" Nick asked.

"Our room," Jeff said with a smile.

"Wait, do you mean..?" Nick said, allowing himself to get his hopes up.

"Yep, transfer-"Jeff started, when Nick attacked him in the biggest hug, one only Nick would give him. He hugged him back, breathing in his scent. He smiled into Nick's shoulder, only realizing now how much he truly missed him. When they finally pulled apart, they just stood there smiling at each other.

The next 4 hours were spent talking about everything and nothing. Jeff had told Nick about the abuse Derek put him through, and had to continually reassure Nick that he was fine, and that no, he wouldn't let him murder the bastard. When midnight finally rolled around, Nick remembered he had that pile of work to get through.

"Shit!" Nick said suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Jeff said, concerned.

"My homework! My test! That god damn essay!" Nick said, jumping up and rummaging through his bag, pulling out books, and tossing millions of papers onto the floor. Jeff crawled over to help Nick clean up, when something caught his eye.

It was his name.

In a heart.

_Oh my god._ Jeff thought. _Should I tell him I saw it? Should I pretend it's nothing?_ He didn't know what to do. Did this mean Nick liked him back? Maybe it's another Jeff. _Yeah, it's another Jeff._ Why would Nick like him anyways? They were best friends, nothing else. He decided to put the paper in the middle of the pile, and handed it back to Nick without saying a word.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Jeff said.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked.

"No, nothing. Sorry," Jeff said sheepishly.

"Okay then," Nick said suspiciously. Jeff offered to help Nick with his homework, and Nick agreed. They stayed up until 3am, writing, studying, and getting coffee from the common room. When they finally went to sleep, Jeff couldn't help but allow himself some time to think about the paper. He wanted to meet this other Jeff. See what was so great about him. _Maybe I realized too late._ Jeff thought. _Or maybe Nick just..._

No, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He slowly drifted off, trying not to think about how hurt he was.

Nick's P.O.V.

I woke up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at the bed across the room, and saw Jeff. His blond hair was tossed backwards, making it look as if Jeff had run his hands through it before he went to sleep. His eyes were closed, and he had the hint of a smile on his face. _He looks adorable._ _Stop it!_ I had to stop thinking about Jeff that way. Jeff was straight. He likes girls. _I don't have a chance. _

Jeff started to stir, groaning as he blinked and sat up. I looked away, blushing, feeling foolish for watching my friend sleep.

"Hey," Jeff said groggily.

"Hey yourself, I'm going to take a shower," I said.

"Kay," Jeff said.

I walked to the bathroom, looking back as Jeff got up, stretched, and took his shirt off. I looked away. _Damn._

Jeff's P.O.V

I got up, stretched, and went to get dressed. When I finally heard Nick get in the shower, I went over to his bag, pulled out the stack of papers, and started looking for the one with _Jeff_ on it. When I found it, I stared at it, looking it over, looking for anything, a last name, a date. Anything.

I folded up the slip of paper and slid it in my back pocket. I heard the shower turn off. I quickly shoved the pile back into Nick's bag, and went over to my side of the room and gathered my books for the day. Nick came out of the bathroom. In a towel. Only a towel.

"Oh, hi, I uh, I thought you left already," Nick stuttered.

"No, uhm, I, I was just, uh-" I trailed off. _Damn._

"Well I'm just gonna, you know, go," Nick said shyly. He grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom. I let out a breath, one I didn't know I was holding. I turned back to my books, trying to get the insanely hot image of Nick in a towel out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Mkaay thanks for reading guys, pleaase reveiw!<strong>


	5. For Your Entertainment

A week had passed since Jeff transferred. The two had gotten used to seeing each other without shirts on, but both still got a tingle when they snuck a peek at the other climbing into bed in just their underwear.

Jeff had kept the slip of paper with _Jeff _on it, and hadn't brought it up to Nick. He did however keep his eyes out for anyone with his name, but finding no one with the name Jeff. He began to wonder if maybe it was about him. He didn't want to let himself believe Nick could feel the same way, but he wanted it to be true, so, so badly.

Nick was ecstatic having Jeff move in with him. He'd never felt closer to him in his life, and that's saying something, seeing as the two had been friends since Kindergarten. He could feel himself falling for Jeff more and more each day. He tried to stop himself from feeling these things for Jeff, but he couldn't help it. He was going through his bag one day, when he remembered a heart he'd drawn with Jeff's name in it. He searched for the paper, but to no avail. _Where'd it go!_ He thought to himself. _Oh no..._ That night Jeff first moved in. His papers had fallen everywhere. Jeff helped him clean them up. Then he had acted strange...

"Shit!" Nick groaned. _What if Jeff saw it!_

"What's up?" Jeff asked, looking up from his history book.

"What? Oh nothing..." Nick trailed off.

"Uhm, okay then. Hey dude, we should hang out tomorrow. Being my first weekend here, I think you owe me some well deserved hang out time."

"We live together..." Nick said with a laugh.

"Yeah and? We should have a movie night, or go bowling, or both!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Sure, why not? Hey, are you almost done? I've missed kicking your ass at Black Ops," Nick stated. Jeff started to laugh.

"What are you talking about? I destroy you every time!" Jeff said breathlessly.

"Oh shut up, you're just scared I've gotten better!" Nick said, tossing a controller at Jeff.

"Oh that's it alright! Look, if I win, you have to sing _For Your Entertainment_ to Wes. Okay?" Jeff challenged.

"You're on! But when _I_ win, you have to dye your hair red. And not a nice red, I mean Ariel from The Little Mermaid red!"

"Oh my god, we should totally watch that tomorrow..."

"I like Beauty and the Beast better..."

"That's just because you look like Belle..."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Weren't we going to play Black Ops?"

"Oh... right..."

So when they finally got around to playing the game, in the end, Jeff won.

"Please don't make me do it!" Nick cried. They were headed to Warbler practice Saturday morning, and Nick was supposed to sing for Wes.

"You lost, so suck it up!" Jeff said happily. The jerk had brought popcorn. Popcorn!

"I hate you, you know that?" Nick whined.

"Love you too!" Jeff said, skipping off to sit on the couch next to Blaine. He offered him some popcorn when Blaine looked at him funny.

"Okay gentlemen, to start off rehearsal I'd like to-"Wes started.

"Excuse me?" Nick said timidly.

"Yes Warbler Nick?" Wes asked, annoyed already.

"I uh, prepared a song, and I was wondering if I could sing it. Now."

"If you feel you must," Wes said, rolling his eyes slightly. Jeff was already fighting laughter. Nick got up and handed a CD to Trent, who put it in the CD player. The music started, and all eyes were on Nick. _Here goes nothing,_ Nick thought to himself.

_**So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby**_

Nick looked directly at Wes, who was blushing furiously.

_**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<br>**_

Jeff found it hard to sit still, watching Nick start to dance, loosening up. It was actually pretty, totally, completely, insanely hot. What had he gotten himself into?

_**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<strong>_

_**Oh!**_  
><em><strong>Do you know what you got into<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

Nick was going all out now. He was right beside Wes, grinding slightly against him, looking right at him. Wes looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. Half the boys were laughing at the sight in front of them. Jeff however found himself getting jealous of Wes.

_**Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**'Sall right**_  
><em><strong>You'll be fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I'm in control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take the pleasure<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the master of both<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close your eyes, not your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me into your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown<strong>_

_Oh god, those hips, _Jeff thought.

_**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on 'til it's over<strong>_

_**Oh!**_  
><em><strong>Do you know what you got into<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you handle what I am about to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

Nick was winking at Wes while he danced around the room, dancing and staring straight at him. When he looked at Jeff, all he saw was pure lust. _Wtf?_

_**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong>Do you like what you see?<strong>_

_Yes, so much, _Jeff thought.

_**Oh  
>Let me entertain ya 'til you scream<strong>_

_Please do__**.**_

_**Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment  
><strong>_

Nick was on his knees in front of Wes, running his hands down his body provocatively. _Oh dear god._

_**Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment**_

The song ended, leaving a very embarrassed Wes, a flushed Nick, a turned on Jeff, and a room full of boys who were either pretending to fan themselves, or cheering loudly. Nick blushed, and sat down, accepting the praise and slaps on the back. He looked over at Jeff, who raised his eyebrows, smiled his dopey grin, and gave him a slight shake of the head. Nick looked at him triumphantly, smirking.

After Wes had decided to leave that meeting under the control of David, and had practically ran out of the room. Jeff excused himself to the bathroom, thankful that the Dalton uniform pants hid his true reaction to Nick's song.

He ran back to his dorm, took a cold shower, and when he came out, saw that Nick was back, and waiting for him.

"So, what'd you think?" Nick asked.

"I didn't know you were that good of a dancer. Or singer for that matter," Jeff answered honestly. Nick had been amazing.

"Thanks," Nick said, blushing slightly. Then he got up from where he'd been sitting on his bed, and walked over to where Jeff's blazer was thrown on the floor. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket.

"Don't forget this, whatever this is," Nick said, taking out the paper. He started to unfold it, when Jeff stopped him.

"Don't open that!" Jeff shouted. Too late. Nick had already opened up the slip of paper, the one he'd been looking for just yesterday. _Jeff _in a heart. Nick dropped the paper. His hands were shaking slightly, and he looked up at Jeff.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked slowly.

"I found it when you dropped your stuff that night, I uh-"Jeff stumbled.

"Why'd you keep it..."Nick asked.

"I was curious." Jeff took a step closer to Nick, but Nick backed away. It looked like he had tears forming in his brown eyes.

"Nick, it's okay, I don't even know who Jeff is, I didn't assume it was me, just relax okay?"

"Don't play dumb Jeff, you know you're the only Jeff here, at least the only one I'm friends with," Nick said softly.

"Well it's no big deal, it could be from a while ago, it's okay Nick," Jeff said just as softly.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," Nick stuttered.

"Nick..." Jeff started.

"No, I'm so sorry Jeff, you probably hate me, think I'm gross or something. I'm sorry," Nick said, then turned and ran out of the room.

_Why didn't I just tell him I love him! _Jeff cursed himself. He stood there, unsure of what to do. He sat down on his bed, thinking of all the things he and Nick were supposed to be doing today. That's when it hit him.

_It was me. He loves me. _

He didn't know how, but he had to fix this. As much as he wanted to run and find Nick, he didn't. He knew he'd need his time. So Jeff started thinking of ways to tell Nick just how he felt. An hour later, he'd come up with the perfect plan. He pulled out his laptop, and started what he liked to call:

_Operation-Nick!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the support guys! I love reveiws, and please let me know how you think Jeff is going to fix this! Plus, I'd love it if you guys could leave me some suggestions on things you'd like to see happen! <em>**

**_- loveknowsnoboundries_**

**_BTW! be happy, I'm failing science to upload this! ;)_**


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Nick had to go back sometime, but not right now. Jeff knew. He knew! Nick had tried to keep it a secret, but no, math had to go and make him bored enough to do something stupid.

Like doodle Jeff's name. In a heart.

No big deal right? _Wrong!_

Nick was in the common room, curled up on the couch, tears stained to his face. He knew he was an idiot for crying, but he couldn't help it. He'd gone and ruined everything. Jeff wouldn't even be his friend anymore. He had been so cool with the fact that Nick was gay, but he was sure that this would be the last straw. No movie nights, no bowling, no staying up all night talking. It was gone, over. Heck, Jeff would probably switch roommates. He couldn't blame him.

_Stop it, _Nick warned himself. He didn't want to sit here and dwell in self-pity all day. The weekend was still young. He sighed, dragging himself off the couch, went out to his car, and decided to go visit his parents.

His house was about a 45 minute drive from Dalton. It was 12:30 now. He turned up the radio, singing along to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

_**I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's only me, I walk alone<strong>_

_**I walk this empty street**_  
><em><strong>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the city sleeps<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<strong>_

He manages to make it to his house in one piece, but barely holding himself together. He pulls into the drive, noticing a slick black convertible sitting there. That meant his dad was home from work. He'd only been excepting his mom to be home. Nick got out of the car feeling better, looking forward to a weekend with both of his parents.

He knocks on the door, having forgotten his key at the dorm. He hears his mom yell for him to hold on. When she finally opens the door, she just stares at him for a long time. Her hair is messed up, and she has a purplish bruise on the side of her face. She has tears in her eyes and a phone in her hand. Nick frowns, wondering what's going on. Then she steps outside, closing the door behind her.

"Mom what-"Nick starts.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" she asks sternly.

"I came to surprise you, is dad here? I saw his-"

"It's not a good time, you should go. Please honey, you have to trust me," she says frantically. She runs a hand through her tangled hair.

"Mom, what's going on? You look terrible, and that bruise, mom what's going on?" Nick says nervously. Just then the door opens, and Nick's dad comes into view. His eyes are bloodshot and he was walking with a bit of a limp. He was clearly drunk.

"Hey, the fag's come back in town!" Nick's dad declared, waving his arms in over exaggerated motions.

"Dad, what did you call me?" Nick said, wondering why his father would say such a thing. Then it hit him. _He was drunk._

"Oooh, faggy wants to talk back! Well isn't this just lovely!" Nick's dad shouts, drawing attention from a young girl walking her dog.

"Dad, you've been drinking," Nick says, speaking slowly and cautiously.

"Honey, maybe you should just go-"Nick's mom starts, but was interrupted by her intoxicated husband.

"Nah! Nah, come in queer, come on come on!" Nick's dad shouts. He opened the door, and walked inside, waiting for Nick and his mom as the two stepped gingerly in the house. The place reeked of liquor and booze. Nick had to hold back a gag.

"I've missed you, fag! You're growing up so, so, uhm..." he trailed off.

"Fast?" Nick offered.

"Yeah! That's it, f-fast," Nick's dad chuckled. "You're so ugly, just like your mom. It's her fault you're a fag, I know it is. She, uh, she made you a faggot, that's why I hit her. Look, look at that beauty!" Nick's dad pointed to the bruise lining his mom's jaw.

"No son is fag of mine!" Nick's dad said, well, yelled.

"No fag is a son of mine," Nick corrected.

"Well looky here! He's a smart ass too!" Nick wiped his palms off on his jeans. He was scared. He really was a nice guy without the alcohol. His dad quit drinking years ago when he realized how abusive it made him. Nick remembered being 6 years old.

_Nicky hid in the closet, watching as his daddy picked up the lamp, and tossed it at his mommy, who was lying on the floor, crying and screaming in pain. Nicky wanted to run over to her. He wanted to help her. But mommy told him to stay here. He watched as his daddy beat his mommy, over and over again, screaming at her. Nicky couldn't understand what he was saying. His daddy's words jumbled together, and Nicky couldn't make out anything. Only when his mommy went silent and quit moving was when Nicky jumped out of the closet, screaming at his daddy._

_"No! Daddy! Daddy stop it, you're hurting her!" Nicky cried out._

_"I'm gonna kill you!" his dad yelled, "You little bastard I'll shoot you both!" Nicky didn't understand his daddy. He tried to hug his dad; hug's always made him feel better when he was upset. But his dad wouldn't hug him back. Instead, Nicky felt himself being tossed in the air, hitting the wall hard. He fell to the floor, crying out for help. His dad came over to him and started smacking and beating him. Soon enough, he heard a woman scream, and then everything went black._

When his dad finally got sobered up, Nick and his mom both forgave him. They warned him that if he ever drank again, they would call the police, and they wouldn't accept him into their home again. But here they stand, watching as Nick's dad went to pour himself another drink.

"I think that's enough dad, you've had enough," Nick said, trying to pull the glass away.

"Don't touch that!" his dad yelled, turning around and punching Nick in the jaw. Nick stumbled backwards, falling into the kitchen table. His mom ran over to him, asking him questions, but his world was spinning. He pushed his mom away gently, getting back his footing.

"Put it down dad!" Nick yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU DIRTY FAG!" his dad yelled. He ran towards Nick, but Nick pushed him and his mom out of the way, leaving his dad to fall where Nick just had. When he finally got up again, he lashed out at Nick's feet, and Nick not anticipating it, stumbled to the floor. His mom shrieked, crying out for him, but Nick's dad had already climbed on top of Nick. Nick groaned under the weight of his dad, and then felt something hard smash into his head. His dad continued to punch him, calling him names like fag and queer. After what felt like years, he felt his dad being pulled off of him. He couldn't see what saved him, the blood in his eyes was too thick. He heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Once again, like all those years ago, he felt his world crumble, everything around him disappearing into a surreal nothingness.

Nick woke up in his room, vaguely remembering what occurred in the past 24 hours. He remembered the police dragging his drunken father away. He remembered waking up in a hospital with 3 stitches in his eyebrow, a black eye, and bruises covering his face, chest, stomach and arms. He knew he'd have to drive back to Dalton tonight, but for now, all he wanted to do was rest.

Suddenly, the door to his room was being creaked open, revealing his mom, looking worn out and tired.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" she asked nervously

"Tired, but I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Why didn't you tell me," Nick asked softly. His mom looked away, looking up, down, anywhere but at Nick.

"I was ashamed. I didn't want to worry you," she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Mom," Nick started. His mom had tears in her eyes. He could tell she was trying to be strong, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, you can cry," Nick said gently. The tears came down in fast, heavy streams, as if the words Nick had spoken were like the dam holding them back. The two sat there until it was time for Nick to go back to school, just crying and holding each other, offering comforting words, and peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heey guys! Sor sorry about that, but I'm trying to delay the Jeff  Nick love conectino for a while, and I coulnt figure out how toget them together, but I got it noww! :D So sorry for the abuse on Nick!_**

**_Also, please leave me some reveiws , I'll keep posting even if I dont get them, but I'd really like some suggestions on what should come next! Thanks guys, you're all awesome_**

**_-loveknowsnoboundries_**

**_BTW! I didn't fail science YET! I'm at a 90.5, but I also spent 3 hours "doing homework" (writing this!)_**


	7. The Beauty To My Beast

Jeff's P.O.V.

I'd planned it all out. I had picked the perfect song, gotten the Warblers involved, and the note was drawn too. I was going to sing One and Only by Adele to him. All I needed was to find Nick. He hadn't come back to the dorm room Saturday night, and now, being Sunday afternoon, I still hadn't seen him. I tried to keep calm, but inside I was freaking out. I thought maybe last night he had just bunked with Blaine, but I haven't seen him since. I had searched for him everywhere, but to no avail. Just then, Wes busted open the door to my room, wide-eyed and scared.

"You have to come see this! Nick, he-"Wes panted. I jumped off from the bed where I was sitting, leaving Wes behind. I ran down the corridors, ignoring the strange, questioning looks I received from the other boys. I past the common room, almost missing the sight awaiting there for me.

Standing there, looking broken and tired was Nick. He had stitches on his eyebrow, a black eye, bruises lining his face, neck, leading down underneath his shirt. I knew there were more. Nick looked at me, our eyes meeting. He held my gaze, and with some unspoken agreement, we pulled each other into a hug. I wanted to squeeze him tight, but I was afraid I would hurt him. We stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to do anything else but just be in each other's arms.

When we finally broke apart, I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Nick grabbed my hand leading me back towards our dorm. We walked in silence until we reached the door. I opened it, letting Nick go in before me, and then we both sat down on our beds, still not speaking.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I waited for Nick to reply, but it soon seemed like he wasn't going to. I was about to repeat myself, thinking he hadn't heard me, when he finally spoke.

"I went to visit my parents. Stay there for the weekend," Nick started. "My mom answered the door, and she just looked so scared, and, and..." Nick started to choke up. I went over and sat next to him, wrapping my arms around him gently. He let his head rest on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time.

"Why don't we watch that movie now? You can tell me when you're feeling better," I said, knowing it would be best to talk later. He simply nodded as I got up to go turn on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Anything, I don't care," he said, his voice sullen. I looked through our movies, searching for the perfect one. When I found it, I knew it was the one. We curled up on the bed, leaning against each other for support. I wanted to put my arm around him, hold him, anything. I wanted to be able to show him how much I loved him.

"Beauty and the Beast?" he asked when the music started.

"You said you liked it, so I just thought-"

"No, don't get me wrong, I love it. Just you said you like The Little Mermaid," he said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, but I like this one too. You remind me of Belle, remember?" I said smiling.

"Yeah I remember. Why exactly? I don't exactly have her physique..." he said laughing.

"Well for one, you both have brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes," I said. He gave me a strange look. "What? Can't I say that my best friend's eyes are beautiful?"

He laughed, "Of course, continue."

"Okay, thanks. Where was I? Oh yes! You both can sing. Wonderfully, might I add. Belle is always thinking about others, and cares about everyone around her. She has a really big heart, and so do you," I said as Nick blushed. _He's so beautiful, _I thought to myself.

"Thanks Jeff, but you don't need to lie to me just because you feel bad for me," Nick said, the smile leaving his face. I hated when he looked said. His smile was so beautiful, and as cliché as it sounds, it always brightens up my day.

"That's not it at all Nick," I said. Screw the plan, the song, the Warblers. I had the note with me, I could give him that. But I had Nick. That's all that mattered. I didn't need anything else.

"Nick, I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a while ago," I said, Belle singing in the background.

"What is it Jeff?" Nick asked, his face becoming filled with concern.

"There's one more thing about Belle that reminds me of you," I started. _Where was I going with this?_

"And what might that be?" Nick asked, concern turning into confusion. I took a deep breath.

"Belle is so kind, beautiful, smart, and just all around amazing, that she taught the Beast what love was. And when the Beast let down his guard and let himself fall in love with Belle, well, he wasn't a Beast anymore. Nick, you're all the things Belle is, plus more. You've helped me to put my guard down too, and you helped me learn what love is. It's not something defined by gender, or race, or any of that stuff. It's something that sneaks up on you when you least expect it, it's something that keeps you up all night, it's something that turns your world upside down. But I don't even care that it's made me sleep deprived and made my stomach ache and made me cry all night wishing things were different. I don't care, because it gave me you, Nick. Love gave me you. You're everything to me. You're Belle, and I'm the Beast. But I'm not a beast anymore, because I know what love is. Because I know you. What I'm trying to say is, is, well, here."

I reached in my pocket, took out a folded slip of paper, and handed it to Nick. As he unfolded it I held my breath. I see his eyes widen as he reads what's written on it.

_Nick._

In a heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? I hope you're happy! :) I know I am. I just had to do the Beauty and the Beast thing. I thought it would be cute. How will Nick react? <em>**

**_Please review, it means alot. Also, as too not ruin the story for one reader, I'm putting their shout out at the end. angelsfly36 gave me some help with this chapter by telling me something they thought should happen. jeff giving nick the note! Thanks so much for the help, it made writing this alot easier! _**

**_Thanks guys, new chapter should be up this weekend. _**

**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! :) REVIEWS ARE LIKE BABY KLAINE-BOWS TO ME! :D_**


	8. One and Only

Nick felt his breath hitch.

_Nick_.

In a heart.

Jeff? Who else? He was the one giving him the note. He was the one sitting beside him. He was the one declaring his love. The one who's been there with him through everything. The one Nick loved.

Jeff was silent. Nick looked at him, looking into those deep blue eyes. He could feel tears forming in his own. He was aware of Jeff growing closer. He was aware of his body leaning into to Jeff's. Their faces were less than 2 inches apart. Then the world stopped.

There were no fireworks, or volcanoes erupting. More like a spark traveling through their bodies, lighting them on fire from within.

The kiss was soft, but full of love. It was just them, and that was all they needed. Their lips moved together, slowly but perfectly, as they relaxed into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they sat there in silence, their eyes speaking the words their lips could not. It was Nick who broke the silence.

"Wow, uh, that was..." he said, stumbling over every word.

"Wow," Jeff finished. They sat there, unsure of what to do next.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" Nick asked.

"Of course I meant it. Nick, I love you. I've just been too afraid to say so," Jeff said softly.

"What's to be afraid of?"

"You not liking me back, ruining our friendship. I didn't want that to happen," Jeff whispered. He looked down, avoiding Nick's gaze.

"That would never happen. Even if I didn't love you back." Jeff looked up.

"You love me back?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I thought that doodle of mine you found was kind of a giveaway," Nick chuckled.

"I couldn't be too sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up," Jeff said bashfully. He scooted closer to Nick.

"So, now what?" Jeff asked.

"I think this is the part where I ask you if you'll be my boyfriend and pray you'll say yes," Nick said slowly.

"Hmm, well, I'll have to think about it..." Jeff said, but he was smiling, and Nick knew the answer.

"Does this help your decision?" Nick said, leaning ever closer to Jeff. He kissed him lightly, but before Jeff could kiss back, he pulled away.

"Tease," Jeff said playfully, before leaning in again. This time neither pulled away. It was soft, but full of passion. There was an urgency to it that the other two kisses didn't have. When they broke for air, Jeff smiled at Nick.

"Yes. A million times yes."

They finished the movie cuddling and stealing short kisses. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up the next morning, Nick ached all over. He remembered his dad.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeff asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, just sore," Nick said sullenly.

"I don't want to pry, but are you going to tell me what happened?" Jeff asked softly, almost carefully. Nick sighed.

"I went home to visit my parents. My dad was home. I guess after I came to Dalton he must've started drinking again." Jeff winced. He remembered Nick telling him stories from when he was younger and his dad had been drinking. He remembered wanting to do something for his friend. But of course, he couldn't change the past.

"He did this to you? Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because I'm gay. He said it was my mom's fault. He beat her too. I tried to take his drink away, and he punched me. I fell over, and then I only remember being beaten over, and over again. When I blacked out, the police where there, pulling him off of me," Nick said, not looking at Jeff. He had tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me? Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. You always get hurt! Why is it never me?" Jeff exclaimed.

"I'd rather it me than you!" Nick cried. "I don't even know what I'd do if something happened to you!"

"Why didn't you call me?" Jeff asked again.

"I was taken to the hospital, and when I woke up, I couldn't think straight. Besides, I left because I thought you hated me. I didn't want to bother you anymore," Nick said quietly.

"Oh my god! Nick this is my fault. It's my fault you went there!" Jeff almost shouted.

"Stop that! You always blame yourself when I get hurt! It's never your fault Jeff, okay? I'm fine now, that's all that matters. The police have my dad in jail for now. He's not coming back, even if they let him go. This was his fault. Not yours," Nick stated. Jeff relaxed. Nick was right. He _did_ always blame himself. But it was only because he cared about Nick. He felt it was his job to protect him. But he kept failing.

"You're right, sorry. I just hate seeing you get hurt," Jeff said softly. Nick put his arms around Jeff, holding him. Jeff returned the action, his face tight against Nick's shoulder. Nick kissed the side of Jeff's head.

"It's okay, it's nice to know someone's looking out for me."

"I'll always be there."

Smiling, the two released each other, and went to get ready for school that day. They held hands in the hallways, stole kisses at lunch and during breaks. They acted like a couple. But no one seemed to notice they were together. Not until Warbler's practice at least.

They walked in to the rehearsal room, hands together. Blaine eyed them, a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you guys...?" he asked slowly. Jeff and Nick laughed, simply nodding their heads and making their way to the couch. They sat with their thighs touching, Jeff's arm around Nick's shoulder. It was that moment that Jeff remembered. He had told the Warblers that if they hadn't found Nick before the weekend was over, they would do the song for Nick during Warbler practice on Monday. Well, it was Monday.

"Oh, guys we don't ha-"

"Okay guys, let's get this rehearsal started!" David shouted to the group of boys, all of whom were talking or laughing loudly. When the room was quiet, David looked to Wes to start the rehearsal formally.

"Before we start today, Warbler Jeff had planned on singing a song. Jeff, the floor is yours," Wes said with a wink. Jeff sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to sing to Nick anyways. They'd have practiced for nothing. He stood up, leaving a confused Nick sitting on the couch.

"Nick," Jeff started, "I was going to sing this too you before we got together, I just didn't remember to tell the guys here that we didn't need to do it anymore. But I think I can sing it to you anyways. Hope you like it. Guys?" Jeff motioned to the Warblers, who all stood, nodding, ready to back him up. Some had huge smiles, where others patted Nick and Jeff on the back, congratulating them. Nick, who still looked confused, looked up at a smiling Jeff. The Warblers started their back up.

_**You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<br>**_

Nick smiled at the song. Jeff looked directly at Nick, his eyes full of love.

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<strong>_

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**_  
><em><strong>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come on and give me a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end starts<strong>_

Jeff sat down beside Nick, grabbed his hand, and continued the song, still not breaking eye contact.

_**If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<br>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<strong>_

_**I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before**_  
><em><strong>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never know if you never try<strong>_  
><em><strong>To forget your past and simply be mine<strong>_

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**_  
><em><strong>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come on and give me a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end starts<strong>_

Nick knew he didn't need anyone else. It's Jeff. It's always been Jeff. Even when things are bad or he has no one left, Jeff has never left his side. Jeff's already walked that mile. Hell, he's walked 100 miles. He hoped Jeff felt the same.

_**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
>I know it ain't easy giving up your heart<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect**_  
><em><strong>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trust me, I've learned it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody's perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trust me, I've learned it<strong>_

Jeff pulled Nick to his feet. He'd always be there for Nick. Always. It didn't matter what happened in the past, or in the future. For now, it was just them. That was enough.

_**Nobody's perfect  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<br>Trust me, I've learned it  
>Nobody's perfect<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
>Trust me I've learned it<strong>_

_**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**_  
><em><strong>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come on and give me a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end starts<strong>_

_**Come on and give me a chance**_  
><em><strong>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end starts<strong>_

As the song came to a close, Nick grabbed Jeff's jacket, and pulled him in for a heated kiss. They could hear wolf whistles from the guys, but they didn't even care. They kissed for a long time, not wanting to give up that feeling of love that they shared. They knew they'd be together for a long time. And even if it didn't work out, they'd still be friends. Nothing could come between that. No matter how bad things got, they'd never run.

"I love you," they breathed, breaking for air. They gazed into eachother's eyes for a long time. Finally, they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end! <em>**

**_I WILL write a sequel to it, but I figured it ends nicely here. It's a very flawed relationship, and it doesn't nessecarily explain everything, but you can fill in the blanks as you wish. Thanks for reading guys! It means alot. _**

**_Hope you stick with me for the sequel!_**

**_Will probablly bring in Jeff's dad. Show some times where Nick has been there for Jeff. Their will be more humour, angst, and fluff in the next on . HOPEFULLY! _**

**_It'd also be really great if you guys left me some ideas on what you want to see! It really helps me out!_**

**_Also I might do some drabbels, Klaine, Niff, maybe som Bittana. Hope you'll stick with me for that too! _**

**_FINALLY! - A thank-you to my best friend Haley, who's helped me write and edit. Love you milf. :)_**

**_-loveknowsnoboundries._**


End file.
